The present disclosure relates generally to operation of autonomous vehicle and driver confirmation of optional maneuvers. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to systems, methods and devices for determining an optional maneuver during operation of an autonomous vehicle and using the vehicle interior sound system and microphones to request and receive confirmation from a vehicle operator.
Autonomous vehicles operate with various levels of autonomy, generally characterized by five levels, such as level one having the least autonomy, such as adaptive cruise control, to level five having complete autonomy. During operation in levels one to four, a vehicle may be required to make optional decisions, such as geographical route, speed, lane changes or the like. These decisions may not affect operation of the vehicle, but may be dependent only on occupant preference. It would be desirable to enable an autonomous vehicle control system to make these decisions with occupant input in a convenient manner.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.